


In Your Eyes

by Iron_Eirlyssa (Eirlyssa)



Series: Eirlyssa's 2019 Bingo Fills [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Developing Relationship, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), It Makes Sense in Context, M/M, Peggy Carter is a snake, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a Gorgon, WinterIron Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlyssa/pseuds/Iron_Eirlyssa
Summary: When his best friend was given a quest to complete in order to be allowed to marry the woman he loved, of course Bucky would do whatever it took to help him.Everything that he'd ever heard and read didn't even come close to preparing him for the reality of meeting the Gorgons, though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Carol Danvers (Background), Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanoff (background), Steve Rogers/Sharon Carter (Background)
Series: Eirlyssa's 2019 Bingo Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1272110
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, IronSoldier, WinterIron Bingo 2019





	In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills square I2 - Greek Mythology for my WinterIron Bingo and square B5 - AU: Fantasy World for my Bucky Barnes Bingo. The title is from the song of the same name by Peter Gabriel.
> 
> A bit of a disclaimer - while this is definitely based off Greek Mythology, I did play around with it a bit to the point where it's a bit more of a fantasy version. The myth itself has quite a lot of variation in it, some of which I've used and some of which I've adapted. The names are _definitely_ a thing, because while I tried to make them more Greek-sounding at first, that just came out sounding odd and unfamiliar. Therefore, they still have their regular names and (aside from the intro) I've kept it all neutral and 'could be another universe/alternate timeline where the Ancient Greek faith/religion ended up remaining prominent'.
> 
> Either way, I really hope you enjoy it!

☙ _In Your Eyes_ ❧ 

It started with Athena, of course. Her rage had been unmatched, but she was a Goddess of _tactical_ warfare, after all, and this was a war she would happily wage. All things considered, it had been a long time coming.

Unsurprisingly, Artemis followed soon after. She had always been in favor of protecting women especially, and Athena’s method had her grinning with delight.

Although few really prayed to them except for the life of their loved ones or the deaths of their enemies (and sometimes for the spring to come sooner), Persephone and Hades followed along as well, doing whatever they could. A proper marriage, they both agreed, was of the utmost importance.

To their slight surprise, Aphrodite actually loved the idea and joined in as well. More than anyone except Athena herself, she was the one prayed to by those Athena’s plan would influence.

It took some time, after that, before any of the others joined in. But when it became clear exactly how things were playing out, Hera was absolutely _delighted_. Zeus might not be and, as the cause of it all, Poseidon wasn’t either. But Hera’s support meant there wasn’t a lot they could do, especially once more and more Gods started showing their own support and backing Athena’s plan.

The only thing she wished was that young Tony wouldn’t have had to suffer the way he did.

☙ _In Your Eyes_ ❧ 

“Do you really think we can do this?”

Bucky looked over at his friend, standing at the front of the ship and looking forlornly at the seas. It wasn’t odd that he worried - so far, none of the men vying for Sharon’s hand in marriage had actually returned with the gift her father required.

Because Sharon had told him that she loved him too, that she actually _wanted_ to be with him, Steve had hoped that her father would agree to allow them to marry.

That wasn’t to be, however.

When the King had demanded that he nonetheless fulfill the quest of bringing one of the red and gold snakes that made up the hair of the youngest of the Gorgons, Bucky had seen the way Steve had swallowed, though a stubborn glint had entered his eye. It was a task that had become more common among royalty with eligible daughters as time had gone by, but only rarely did anyone succeed in bringing back the actual snake.

They had been best friends for years, however, and Bucky had faith in his friend. “You love her, right?”

“Of course I do!” Offended, Steve turned to face him instead, eyes narrowed. “But that’s not what this is about, is it? We have to face off against one of the most lethal beings in the world, capable of turning us to stone with a single look - my love isn’t going to protect me from that!”

“But it _will_ give you the determination to succeed.” Bucky was sure of that. His entire life, Steve had been incredibly stubborn, and falling in love with Sharon had only made him more headstrong. “Because you love her, and you want to marry her, and not be turned to stone and have some other man end up winning her hand. Not to mention, you have _me_.”

The determined courage that had been filling Steve’s face gave way to laughter at that last sentence, and Bucky was glad to notice some of the tension filling his friend’s form had faded. Steve grinned at him. “Let’s hope that does me any good.”

“Of course. It’s _me_.”

“That… probably inspires less confidence than you think it does.”

And then they were wrestling, and for a few moments, Steve had been effectively distracted from worrying about what would happen when they reached the small island where the Gorgons were rumored to live.

☙ _In Your Eyes_ ❧ 

Both of them were wary as they disembarked from the ship. The agreement, Captain Hogan had reminded them, was that he would wait for them for one full day before returning to shore. Once there, it was likely he would pick up someone else who wished to try their luck at facing the Gorgons.

Bucky had asked him, during one of the moments where Steve had been busy elsewhere, how many he had brought to the island. And then, when the man had answered ‘hundreds’, he had asked how many he had brought back.

He was glad Steve hadn’t been there. ‘Four’ was not the most inspiring answer, after all.

It left Bucky rather worried as well, especially since they had no idea exactly what they were facing. Gorgons, certainly, and it was well-known they could turn a man to stone with a single look. But would it be a fight? Would they suddenly appear, so it would be impossible to look away until it was already too late? Was it best to wait until night, when the Gorgons might be asleep, or didn’t they sleep at all?

Still, even with their swords out and all of their senses focused on hearing the slightest rustle, they both jumped when a soft, cultured male voice spoke up. “Well, this is a first.”

Too late, Bucky realized that it wasn't the wisest idea to turn to face _anyone_ in a cave rumored to house three beings capable of turning people to stone with a single look. Too late, because he’d already turned so he was looking straight at the person who’d spoken, only to freeze.

The eyes that met his were absolutely stunning, a golden brown that reminded him of a forest floor dappled in sunlight.

For a few long moments, he waited for the sensation of turning to stone, cursing himself mentally. Even more so when the brief thought crossed his mind that, if those eyes were the last thing he saw, he couldn’t regret it quite as much.

Once the initial shock wore off, he realized he was still breathing, could still move. “What…” He trailed off.

“Bucky! Are you alright?” Steve was beside him, very carefully _not_ looking at the person who’d spoken. The same way Bucky should have, really, except… all of the stories told of the Gorgons being women, hadn’t they? Because this certainly was not a woman.

Now that he was less distracted by the man’s gorgeous eyes, and he was fairly certain he wouldn’t be turning to stone by just looking, Bucky could tell this man was definitely one of the Gorgons, though. To his utter astonishment, the snakes writhing in his short dark hair were the red and gold ones Steve had been sent here to retrieve.

“I’m fine,” he assured his friend, not quite able to look away. While the stories of the hideousness of the Gorgons had been overrated, he would admit the man looked _extremely_ average, to the point of being off-putting. All of him, except his eyes.

“So tell me, who are the two of you here for? Because I’ll admit, I’ve never had two men enter at the same time, and I’m kind of curious,” the Gorgon spoke up again, a curious smile on that bland face and an inquisitive gleam in those brilliant eyes.

Bucky swallowed, unable to talk.

“I’m, ah… I’m here because I want to marry Sharon. She’s a princess, and her father, he said that if I wanted to marry her, I needed to bring a snake.”

“Yes, one of mine,” the man agreed. Beside Bucky, Steve stiffened a little at the confirmation of what he had probably started to suspect already. The Gorgon then turned to him again, and Bucky tried his best not to freeze as he was caught in that golden gaze again. “So that’s one of you - what are you doing here, then?”

“Moral support,” was the best Bucky could come up with at the moment. He was a great fighter, far more technically skilled than Steve was, but he was well-aware it wouldn’t have done him much good if the Gorgon had used his moment of idiocy to turn him into stone the way he was famous for. Not to mention there didn’t appear to be all that much fighting on at the moment. All of this was far, _far_ more civil than Bucky had come to expect. “Why… How come I didn’t turn to stone?”

“Well, I don’t usually start off with that,” the man admitted, shrugging a little. “I’ve got an extra eyelid - as long as that’s in front of my eyes, I don’t actually turn people into statues. I’ll admit, some people trample their way in here yelling about how they’re going to ‘kill the monster’, but I like being fair and giving everyone a chance to at least tell me why they’re here and why they should be the one to marry the woman they’re here for.”

This hadn’t been at all what Bucky had expected, and he could tell that Steve felt the same.

“Wait, so… I’m here to _plead my case_?” Steve asked, incredulously, finally looking over at the Gorgon.

“That’s a fair way of putting it, yes,” he agreed with a guileless smile. “So let’s put away the swords and sit down somewhere more comfortable to discuss everything. I’m Tony, by the way.” And with that, he started leading them to a place further into the cave where there were a few rocks that looked about the right height to sit on.

“Ehm… I’m Steve, and that’s Bucky.” It was clear the utter _politeness_ of it all had thrown Steve off as well, though he was doing an admirable job of rolling with it. “But… If I may ask, what if… Well, what if you decide that I don’t… that I’m _not_ worthy of marrying Sharon?”

Tony smiled at him, and it looked genuine. (It brightened up his eyes gorgeously.) “Alright, let’s sit down and I’ll explain how this is going to work. In theory, though, there’s nothing you need to worry about.” Bucky wondered at that wording, but he followed quietly, sitting off to the side as Tony pointed Steve at a rock directly across from where the Gorgon was sitting. He’d listen to the explanation first, before making decisions.

“So the idea is that we sit here, and you look into my eyes as you tell me about the woman you want to marry. I’ll probably ask you a few questions along the way, but you really only have to answer. Based on that, I’ll decide whether you’re worthy of taking one of my snakes with you to your intended. Now, no matter if the answer is yes or no, I won’t petrify you based on that - even if I say no, I have absolutely no trouble with letting you walk out of this cave again, although without the snake you came here to get.”

“But…” Steve was frowning, not quite following.

A suspicion had started to form in the back of Bucky’s mind, though. “Let me guess - the biggest problem is people not being able to take ‘no’ for an answer?”

“Way too often,” Tony sighed in agreement, eyes dulling a little in a way that had Bucky wanting to make everything better. There was something else there, he thought - something that went deeper than some idiots not able to take Tony telling them they didn’t get to take one of the snakes they wanted.

He decided, at that very moment, that even if Steve _didn’t_ get to take one of those snakes, they would remain respectful and not force the issue.

“So, tell me about Sharon. How did the two of you meet?” Tony asked, having shrugged off his moment of sadness. His smile wasn’t anything spectacular, but the way his eyes glowed inquisitively made Bucky’s heart skip a beat.

“Well, I knew _of_ her, of course. She’s our princess, and men came from all over to court her. But I’m not royalty or anything, so I figured long ago that wouldn’t go anywhere… Except then I was hired to paint her portrait, and we got to know one another while she was sitting for me. And she’s… She’s _amazing_, you know? Strong, and intelligent, and incredibly capable of doing anything she sets her mind to. I didn’t have a lot of chance, really, and I knew that. She’s way too good for me.

“But then she told me she had fallen for me as well, and that she wanted to be with me, and I had to try. I mean, she told her father that she actually _wanted_ to marry this time, and while I may not like it, I do understand why he wouldn’t just put aside the quest he’d set for everyone else. He wants what’s best for her, because she deserves only the best.”

It was the most honest Bucky had heard him be about Sharon and his own insecurities, and he wondered if there was something _more_ about Tony’s eyes that inspired people to speak from their hearts.

He watched as Tony kept asking Steve questions, trying to figure out how he felt about Sharon, what he thought about her, and what his plans for the future were. They weren’t always easy questions, and it was clear that Steve was occasionally torn between wanting to make Sharon’s life as a princess (and, eventually, a queen) easier, but also wanting to show her that he respected her and knew that she was more than capable of ruling without any man at her side.

Observing the two of them, Bucky thought his friend honestly had a good shot at receiving one of Tony’s snakes. He wasn’t perfect, Bucky was well-aware, but he was an honorable man that genuinely loved Sharon and wanted what was best for her.

“And what if she decides she doesn’t want to be with you anymore? If she decides there’s another man, or even a woman, that she would rather spend the rest of her life with?”

“I… I’d be hurt, and I can’t say I would be happy, but… In the end, I’d want her to be happy,” Steve admitted, not looking away from those mesmerizing eyes for a second. “And if she would be happier with someone else, then, well… She’s got the right to make her own decisions. So I’d be hurt, but I’d like to think I’d respect her choice.”

“What about disagreements? From what I hear, Sharon can be very determined - what happens if there is something the two of you fundamentally disagree on? Would you simply go along with what she wanted?”

At that, Steve laughed, and Bucky couldn’t help a grin of his own. With the way he’d been talking, it was understandable that Tony would think so, but he’d known his best friend for far too long to believe it. “We’d argue. A _lot_. We’re both stubborn, and sometimes we don’t really want to listen to anyone telling us that we’re wrong. We argued about me coming here, too - she didn’t want me to be petrified like all of the others, would actually prefer to just run away with me and get married elsewhere. But I know she loves her country, and that she would be an _amazing_ queen, and I wanted to do right by her and her people. So we fought, and in the end she agreed, but only if I promised her that I would actually come back. I promised that I’d try my best.”

There were a few more questions after that, but Bucky had the impression that Tony had already made his decision.

His hunch was confirmed when he smiled at Steve, looking away first and leaving the blond blinking and looking a bit stunned. “Well, the good news is, I will be sending one of my snakes with you,” Tony told him.

Still a bit out of it, Steve could only stare at him, relief and happiness slowly dawning on his face. So Bucky was the one who spoke up, amusement in his tone. He didn’t think, from everything that he’d seen, that it would be too terrible. “And the bad news?”

“Well, I need to discuss with my snakes which one wants to accompany you, which can take some time. Sounds like they’ll need to be headstrong in order to keep up with both Sharon and Steve himself,” Tony told them both with a grin on his face that looked _off_, but that did make his eyes just about _glow_. Bucky wasn’t able to keep from laughing and, after a moment, neither was Steve.

“So, would you like to stay for something to eat while I discuss?”

☙ _In Your Eyes_ ❧ 

Even in his wildest dreams, Bucky _never_ would have imagined this. If someone had told him yesterday that he’d be sitting at a table with his best friend, three Gorgons, and the partners of two of those Gorgons, he’d have laughed straight in their faces.

And yet, here he was.

“How do you even _get_ all of this?” Steve asked, astonished at the spread on the table.

The Gorgon that had been introduced to them as ‘Rhodey’, whose short black hair was nearly invisible among the snakes in various shades of grey, piled some more vegetables onto his plate. “Some of it we grow around here ourselves. Happy usually brings the rest of it whenever he comes up.”

“Happy?” Bucky was almost afraid to ask.

“You’d know him as Captain Hogan, probably,” the oldest Gorgon (and also the only female) told them, sounding unconcerned. Tony had introduced her as Pepper, and the snakes in her hair were a bright red that made her look utterly terrifying. “Tony just loves to give everyone nicknames.”

“He brings your supplies?” He couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised at the news - none of this adventure had turned out the way he’d expected it to, and so far the changes had certainly been for the better.

“Yeah, the three of them can sustain themselves on what they have here, but when we joined as well, something needed to change.” Carol was apparently the partner of Rhodey, the same way Natasha was together with Pepper. Both couples sat close together, and Bucky hadn’t missed the wistful smile on Tony’s face or the way his stunning eyes dulled just a little.

“How _did_ you end up here?”

Bucky winced a little at his friend’s lack of subtlety. “There’s no need to answer if it’s too personal,” he told them, kicking at Steve’s leg. He didn’t think the others missed the way he flinched, either.

“It’s fine,” Carol said, grinning at him. Natasha was clearly the quieter of the two, preferring to observe rather than speaking up. Bucky didn’t believe for a moment she was as demure as she appeared to be. “We’ve both got kinda similar stories - decided we weren’t down with marriage, or our options, and decided to win our own hand, so to speak. And then we got here and met these three, and the rest is history.”

It should have been surprising, but it really wasn’t. All three of the Gorgons were utterly engaging, bantering back and forth and being astonishingly, _devastatingly_ human. Even with all their faces being bland to the point of being unsettling, there was something about them that spoke of hidden depths that was fascinating. Bucky could feel the way he was drawn in, not to mention the undeniable way he was drawn to Tony.

The feeling even appeared to be mutual, if he had to guess from the way the youngest Gorgon occasionally looked at him, golden eyes catching his before he’d look back down and blush fetchingly.

As he let the conversation the others were having flow over him, he focused his own attention on Tony. “So, when there’s no guys showing up wanting to marry someone that you have to deal with, what do you do for fun?”

He wondered if his breath would ever stop catching a little in his chest whenever Tony looked straight at him with those enchanting eyes. “Well, there’s the garden to take care of - Happy always makes sure to moor on this side of the island, because the cave is really the only place to go from there, but the exit on the other side of the cave leads to where we sort of live. Reading, whenever Happy brings some new books. And I like to tinker as well - try to get things to work, or to improve things…”

“That sounds amazing,” Bucky confessed, smiling adoringly when he noticed the way Tony’s cheeks reddened. How was he so _sweet_?

“What about you? What do you do?” It could have been a diversion, or the simple courtesy of returning the question, but he got the feeling that Tony was actually interested in his answer.

“Well, I’ve had some combat training, and I’m good enough at it that I get to train others now. I sometimes hang out with Steve when he’s painting, and I like to read during those times. And it might be a little odd, but I really like to cook.”

Tony tilted his head inquisitively, looking like a particularly adorable cat. With snakes for hair, but somehow that didn’t detract from the image at all. His eyes nearly glowed. “Why would that be odd?”

Now it was Bucky’s turn to blush a little. “It’s not generally regarded as a particularly… _manly_ kind of pursuit,” he admitted. By now, he’d lost count of how many people had told him that it wasn’t something he should be enjoying, though he’d never paid much attention to them. Not enough to stop, at the very least.

“Well, no one would say something like that here,” Tony guaranteed, before blushing so much Bucky genuinely worried about his health. “Not that you have to stay, of course! I mean, you’d be welcome, but it’s… Of course you don’t want to, you’ve got a home and a best friend you followed here to help and I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that at all, sometimes my mouth runs away from me and I just say stuff I shouldn’t…”

“Hey, hey,” Bucky interrupted, guessing Tony wouldn’t stop rambling otherwise. “I mean, I should probably head back with Steve because I promised him I’d be his best man when we were, like… six years old. But… I wouldn’t be opposed to coming back after, if you’d be alright with that.”

If he’d had any doubts whatsoever, they would have faded away in the light that filled Tony’s eyes at that. “That… you’re sure you’d want that?”

“Very,” he answered instantly. He might not know Tony very well yet - a few hours wasn’t enough for that, after all - but he _did_ know that this was something he’d never felt before, and something he didn’t want to ignore. Not when it was possible that he’d finally found something he’d been hoping and failing to find for years. “I’ll probably be gone for a while, but I promise I’ll come back. I _really_ want to get to know you better.”

The utterly radiant smile that Tony shot him solidified his resolve. It would take time, but he _would_ return.

☙ _In Your Eyes_ ❧ 

Sharon absolutely loved the snake Steve had brought home for her. Tony had told them her name was Peggy, and she was one of his few snakes that he thought would be able to deal with Steve and Sharon.

It ended up being true, too. She had no issue with them fighting whatsoever, but if she thought one of them was being ridiculous (or they both were), she had no trouble making her own opinions known. The first time it had happened, because they couldn’t decide which day would be more ‘prosperous’ for their wedding, both Steve and Sharon had looked absolutely bewildered. Bucky had been too busy trying not to die of laughter to really give any input whatsoever.

Peggy had been right there, wrapped around Sharon’s wrist, when the two of them finally got married. Bucky, grinning brightly, was standing next to his best friend and watched proudly.

He’d wondered if, now that he was away from the island and Tony’s mesmerizing eyes, that instant attraction would fade some. Honestly, Bucky even suspected he wasn’t the only one who’d wondered that, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Tony worried if he’d be back at all, despite his promise.

But rather than settling back into what had been his home, he’d found himself restless, eager to return and see where his feelings might go when he got to know Tony better.

Not even six months after leaving the island, he was back on Happy’s boat, praying the journey would go faster as he tried to catch a first glimpse of his destination. He’d packed all of his essentials, leaving the rest of his things with Steve and Sharon. They had promised to come for a visit sometime soon, while they weren’t yet responsible for ruling a country, and they’d all agreed they could still correspond with some help from Happy.

Excitement filled him as they finally closed in on the island, and he felt like he was nearly vibrating at the bow.

And when Tony ran out of the cave to greet him, golden eyes bright with elation, Bucky felt something settle within him. For the first time in a long time, he felt _complete_.

☙ _In Your Eyes_ ❧ 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! I will admit there's some (or a lot of) backstory still that I haven't gotten to in the story itself, like the boring faces the Gorgons have, but feel free to let me know if there's anything you'd really like to know more of, either here or on my [Tumblr](https://eirlyssa.tumblr.com/). Have a lovely day!


End file.
